


The Write Thing

by SacredJourney



Category: Etrian Odyssey Series, 新・世界樹の迷宮2 ファフニールの騎士 | Etrian Odyssey Untold 2: The Fafnir Knight
Genre: F/M, M/M, Short Stories, Tumblr Prompts, oneshots, prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-05-30 08:37:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15093134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SacredJourney/pseuds/SacredJourney
Summary: Short stories involving my characters by the use of prompts from numerous locations. All credit giving to the owners/creators of those prompts and I will place the links in the notes. Any requests will be placed here as well. Pairings are of the M/F and M/M kind. No mature stories here...yet. I might place them in another book.





	1. Confusion - M/M

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: theshatteredrose.tumblr.com/post/171033320621/eo-prompt-28
> 
> Pairings: Ruznick (war magus) x Kei (ronin)
> 
> Notes: It doesn't follow the prompt word for word, but it's close enough!

As the rush of battled died down, Kei uttered a sigh of relief and slowly sheathed his blade. He cast a cautionary glance at his surroundings and was satisfied to note that there were no monsters to be seen. There was no threat. As he sheathed his blade all the way, he winced when he felt a sharp pain in his arm, which prompted another sigh from him. A sigh of frustration, however. His arm still caused him pain. Though minor, it was still frustrating.

Kei turned to search for Ruznick, mildly surprised that the war magus hadn't approached him to question his arm. Like he usually did. He was still in the therapy phase of his treatment for his injured arm, after all.

As Kei turned to look behind him a frown of concern appeared on his lips. Ruznick was a mere few feet behind him, his back toward him and appeared rather unsteady on his feet. Had he heard something behind them? Or had he sustained a minor injury during that battle? There are monsters who had the surprising ability to put one to sleep or confuse them. Was it possible that Ruznick had been affected.

"Ruznick? Ruznick, are you all right?" Kei asked, unable to hide the concern in his voice as he jogged the few steps to the other man.

Slowly, almost ominously so, Ruznick turned to face him and his face was expression. His eyes were unfocused though. And that concerned Kei greatly.

"Ruz-?" Kei started as he reached out to touch the other man when suddenly Ruznick snared his wrist tightly in his hand.

Kei's breath unexpectedly hitched in his throat as Ruznick's grip on his wrist tightened. Yet there was still no expression on his face. Just as suddenly, Ruznick tugged sharply at Kei's wrist and sent him stumbling forward. Toward him. Against him. And his other arm immediately wrapped around Kai's waist and seemed to pull him even closer.

"What?" Kei murmured as Ruznick released a hold on his wrist.

Kei's hand dropped listlessly against Ruznick's chest when the war magus slid his hand tantalisingly slowly along his arm, to his shoulder, his throat before his fingers slipped to the back of his neck. Kei's breath hitched again and his eyes grew wide as he stared dumbfounded at Ruznick.

His heart fluttered when Ruznick pulled him toward him and pressed his mouth against his. First his caressed his lips with his own before his grew unexpectedly bolder. He ran his tongue over Kei's bottom lip, which caused Kei to gasp in surprise. As soon as he did, Ruznick slipped his tongue passed his lips and deepened the kiss substantially.

Kei felt his knees weaken and his eyes close as Ruznick's tongue played over his, dominating his mouth in a passionate and pleasurable kiss. It was still very unexpected, as was the way Kei clung to him. Moaning into the kiss. His stomach clenching from the unexpected trills of pleasure that raced through him.

Ruznick was affected by a confusion spell. That had to be it. There was no other reason he would do something like...this in the labyrinth. With him. That was the only reasonable explanation.

Telling his heart that, however, was another thing.

When Ruznick ran his tongue along the roof of his mouth, Kei's legs finally gave out from under him. He fell to the ground. And unwittingly took Ruznick along with him. He landed on his back and Ruznick landed on top of him, his heated body pressed tightly, firmly against his.

Only then did Ruznick pull back from the kiss and Kei gasp for a deep breath of air.

"What...?" Ruznick murmured.

Kei peeled over his eyes and looked up at Ruznick as the other man placed his hands on either side of him and pulled back. Kei shivered from the loss of heat but Ruznick looked down at him, eyes wide, and looking consciously confused.

Swallowing thickly and despite the way his heart fluttered in his chest (and telling flush to his cheeks), Kei tried to give the other man a relieved smile. But he was certain it appeared more sheepish, maybe even disappointed. "You got caught in a confusion spell," he explained simply.

Ruznick said nothing as he continue to stare down at him. "...So that wasn't a hallucination..." he murmured.

He lifted a hand to cup the side of Kei's face and his thumb trailed over his bottom lip. Kei felt his breath quicken at the touch and briefly wondered if he too had somehow been affected by that confusion spell. He was certainly affected by _something._

"Are you-?"

Kei gasped when Ruznick slipped his body between his legs, and it was then that he realised how aroused the other man was. And how aroused _he_ was.

"Ruznick, wait," Kei whimpered as Ruznick's strong body rested readily against his once more. "We're in the labyrinth. We can't..."

He however was quickly silenced with another deep kiss and he clung desperately to the back of Ruznick's cloak. He had to tell himself that they were on the lower floor of the labyrinth. They had just cleared out the area. So they should be fine. But honestly his head was too focused on what Ruznick was doing to him - his kiss, his hands, his body - to care about anything else.

All he could do was hope that someone didn't stumble across them.


	2. Going Topless - M/F

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: theshatteredrose.tumblr.com/post/171146729381/eo-prompt-30
> 
> Pairings: Frost/Harmony
> 
> Characters: Frost (alchemist), Harmony (medic), Noah (dark hunter), Kendra (survivalist), Jackson (survivalist) and Elrick (alchemist)

"Well...that battle certainly was a strange one."

Frost felt his eye twitched as he rested his hand upon his hip and glared in Noah's direction. A strange battle indeed. Somehow, despite the flurry of attacks, no one had received a physical injury. The only causality was his clothes. Specifically his coat and shirt. Tattered and torn to strips. Doing very little, actually nothing at all to offer him any kind of coverage.

And he wasn't the only one who had suffered.

Harmony's clothes had also suffered during that battle. Though the situation was far worse for her. Her coat, her shirt, and her bra had suffered. And were as useless as his own. Torn into pieces and barely hanging on her slender frame. With her face as red as ruby and her skinny arms wrapped around herself, across her breasts in an attempt to offer herself coverage, Harmony crouched to the ground in an attempt to hide.

"Jackson, stop staring! You too, Elrick!" Kendra ordered as she tugged off her over shirt to give to Harmony.

Frost had to look away as well. And of course Noah did, too. In fact the four boys of the party had to turn their backs to Harmony entirely. Noah smirked next to Frost while Elrick kept a firm hand a top of Jackson's head to stop him from turning around and peeking as well.

"They're perkier than expected," Noah snickered.

And Frost punched him in the ribs.

"Hey!" Noah yelled but kept that knowing smirk as he peered over at Frost. "You saw too, didn't you?"

Frost felt his face heat up and he scratched the bridge of his nose. He had to admit to himself that he had, ah, seen a little more than he should have during that battle. He couldn't help it. He was a full-blooded male after all. He had to noticed. And he had to look.

She was slender, but also surprisingly toned. Especially her abdomen and torso. The skin a light tan. Practically flawless. And her breasts...

Frost slapped his forehead as Noah moved to stand next to him and nudge his elbow against his side. He didn't say anything though. Didn't need to ask a question. He already knew the answer. And the smirky bastard was going to be smirking at him even more.

"Alright, you can turn around now," Kendra said.

Frost turned around to find that Harmony now wore Kendra's shirt. The blonde survivalist always wore her clothes in layers. Probably for this very reason.

Harmony's face was still a beet red and she clutched at the collar of her borrowed shirt tightly. The shirt fitted her well, though, and gave her ample coverage.

Even so Frost could still see the outline of her bust and by the god's he knew he was going to find himself peeking more and more because he saw way too much. And his curiosity (and male instinct) had been piqued. Gods, worse still he was sure to have some truly interesting dreams later.

"Let's return to town," Kendra ordered as she folded her arms. "I don't think we can suffer another battle like that."

"Sounds good. Though it will be a little embarrassing returning to town like this," Frost said as he indicated to his own half-nakedness.

Surprisingly Harmony's blush darkened and her gaze immediately dropped to the ground in front of her. Was she simply that embarrassed? Or was she actually interested in his exposed skin?

Although the desire to tease a little was nearly overwhelming, Frost pushed that aside as Noah took the lead with Kendra right behind him. And behind her Jackson and Elrick. Leaving Frost and Harmony to take up the back line.

"Are you all right?" Frost asked her softly as they walked through the red leaves and stones of the second stratum.

"Y-yes, just really embarrassed," Harmony admitted with a shaky laugh. "That was certainly something I had not expected."

Frost lightly tugged at his own torn clothing. "I hadn't expected it either."

Harmony looked up at him before her eyes travelled down to look at his abdomen seemingly against her will and she blushed. "You're...muscular than I thought," she murmured, completely embarrassed. "N-not to say I thought otherwise!"

Frost scratched the bridge of his nose again. Right, this was the first time he had actually gone topless in front of Harmon. And the first time she had...

"Well, thank you," Frost said in response.

He wasn't sure what else to say honestly. As if he could tell her that she was perkier than he had anticipated. He'd get a slap for that. And a lot more from her brothers if they ever found out.

"You've been taking good care of yourself," Harmony started to prattle nervously. "Don't over do it and make sure you eat a variety of fresh food."

She truly was adorable. He couldn't help but tease her. Just a little.

"Do you want to feel?" he asked as he pointed to his stomach, where his six-pack was quite defined, even if he did say so himself.

Harmony gaped at him in surprise and appeared speechless. She glanced at his stomach again before snapping her mouth shut and tugging her borrowed shirt closer. "D-don't tease me like that!" she said as she turned her attention forward.

He had expected something like that. Still very cute.

"N-next you'd be teasing me that you saw more than you should have!" Harmony continued.

Frost winced and didn't answer. Which Harmony immediately caught. And she whirled around to face him, her face once again a deep shade of red and her eyes wide with sheer humiliation.

"How much did you see?!" she practically shrilled.

Oh shit...how was he supposed to answer that in a way that didn't result in a slap across the face?


	3. Love Blossom - M/M

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: theshatteredrose.tumblr.com/post/172982558081/eo-prompt-53
> 
> Pairing: Sloane (orange haired protector) x Cayne (black haired gunner)

The twins were up to something. Cayne didn't like to be suspicious of his younger siblings, but he also couldn't help but feel that they were definitely up to something.

"Harmony and Nikoli don't actually believe in the myth of the Love Blossom, do they?" Cayne asked as he followed Sloane through the winding pathways of the first stratum.

The Love Blossom was a story book legend. It was believed that the Love Blossom received it's name as it would only unfurl and blossom in the presence of soul mates. Many a to-be married person had sought for this flower to prove their love and devotion to their partner. But many a relationship had been denied because of said flower. Some ridiculous lady of high society had claimed that the only person she was to marry was the one what would bring to her the Love Blossom. Many a man had risked their lives searching for said flower, only to return empty handed and receive the scorn of society.

It was just nothing more than a myth, surely.

Sloane glanced over his shoulder at him and gave him a half smile. "Who knows? Nikoli claims that he wants to study the flower for medicinal purposes. But we both know what they are trying to do."

Yeah. They were trying to push the two of them together. And honestly they didn't need to push too hard. Cayne was just...reluctant. He didn't feel worthy of someone like Sloane.

Some were likely see their relationship as taboo. They were brothers, though not by blood. He was their caretaker. It would be best for him to dissuade Sloane from pursuing him, allowing his younger sibling to find love with someone far more appropriate for him.

But after what happened to Edwina...

Life could so easily be taken away. Cayne's siblings could all be taken away from him. His relationship with Edwina had been strained in the last few years. She hated him in fact though no one knew why. So he had left her be, hoping that she would grow out of her hateful phase.

But she would never have the chance now. A part of him felt that he should have tried harder to understand her. If he was a better caretaker none of this would have happened. But he also knew that wasn't true. He couldn't have predicted what she would do. No one could.

It was still hard to believe that half a year has already passed...

Cayne was pulled from his thoughts when he ran into the back of Sloane. He murmured an apology under his breath as he rubbed his nose with his hand. He stepped around Sloane who was busy studying the map in his hands.

"According to this map that Harmony had somehow scavenged, the Love Blossom is believed to be around here somewhere," Sloane said as he folded the map and placed it in his armour.

Cayne gazed around at their surroundings. Nothing of particular interest could be found. It was just like that of every other area that was found in the first stratum - tall trees with green leaves, stone pillars covered in moss, with flowers and mushrooms scattered around the forest floor.

"Let's just pick a flower and tell them it blossomed before us," Sloane suggested as he eyed off their surroundings.

He sounded rather agitated. "You don't believe in the myth, then?" Cayne asked before he could reconsider.

Sloane turned to look at him and arched an eyebrow. "Of course not. I don't need some flower to tell me who my soul mate is."

Typical Sloane. Confident in every way.

Cayne wished he had even an ounce of his confidence. It was silly. But if...if Cayne had actually found the flower and it actually blossomed before them, then he would feel less reluctant to allow Sloane to pursue him. A sign from nature or even the heavens.

"We're going to need to find a flower they haven't studied yet though," Cayne pointed out. "Or they'll just send us back in."

Sloane shrugged and gave him that half-smile of his. "I wouldn't consider that such a bad thing."

Cayne immediately understood what he meant and he felt his cheeks heat up a fraction in a blush. He looked away though and rubbed the back of his neck. Travelling alone with Sloane in the labyrinth wasn't a chore for him, either.

"Let's make an effort at least, since we're all the way out here after all," Cayne murmured as he turned to face the forest wall.

Cayne crouched down as Sloane pushed back the thick brush to allow Cayne to search for a flower he believed the twins hadn't yet inspected. It would be a hard feat. Probably harder than finding the real Love Blossom. Those twins were studious in their research. He was fairly certain that they've already catalogued the herbs and flowers that could be found in the first stratum.

He recognised the small white and yellow flowers. The pink ones, too. They were helpful in making medica and were easy to harvest. Wouldn't be able to trick the twins into believing they were the infamous Love Blossom.

"Anything?" Sloane asked as he leaned impeccably close to him.

"Not yet," Cayne murmured, well and truly aware of the other man's presence. He tried to ignore it as he brush aside some fallen leaves with his hand.

His hand suddenly brushed against a bulb that had barely broke through the soil. And as he pushed aside the leaves, something strange happened. The barely visible bulb suddenly began to grow before their very eyes. It pushed through he soil and leaves, the green stem unfurling upwards towards the sunlight. Then a flower the colour of pink revealed itself, its petals unfurling in a beautiful display.

Cayne blinked.

It just...blossomed before them.

"Sloane, it-?"

Sloane suddenly hauled him to his feet and into his arms. He then kissed him. His mouth smothered his in a deliberate and passionate kiss. Cayne fell limp in his arms and allowed Sloane to kiss him as deeply and for as long as he wanted. Only two things caused Cayne to come to his senses to paw at the back of Sloane's armour in an attempt to push him away were the facts that they were inside the labyrinth. And Sloane's armour wasn't exactly comfortable.

Cayne broke away from the kiss and gasped. "I thought you said you didn't believe in the legend?"

Sloane kept his arms firm around him and held him as close as his full-body armour allowed. "I also don't believe in coincidences," he replied. "You needed that flower though, didn't you?"

Yeah, he did. Just once. Just a glimpse. He didn't need it anymore.

Cayne sighed and surprised Sloane by slipping his arms around his neck and hugging him. "Let's take the flower and return home. We can...talk more there."


End file.
